Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various popular culture references have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, while mostly included in background displays, have also been in spoken dialogue. The following articles contain references, or homages, to various popular culture media sources. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Clarke's Third Law), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). Fiction ''1941'' * (registry) ;Production * Greg Jein ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * * Akira Advanced Genetics Research Unit * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''Albedo Anthropomorphics'' * Itzak Arrat * Erma Felna * Steve Gallacci (series writer) * Toki ''Alias'' * Slusho * Grande Valse * Crossover performers ** Erick Avari ** Jonathan Banks ** Larry Cedar ** Clifton Collins, Jr. ** Christopher Curry ** Olivia d'Abo ** Stephen Davies ** Cliff DeYoung ** Jack Donner ** Michael Ensign ** Bonita Friedericy ** Brad Greenquist ** Joel Grey ** Jennifer Hetrick ** Mark Humphrey ** Stephen Liska ** Janet MacLachlan ** Tracy Middendorf ** Rachel Nichols ** Terry O'Quinn ** Mark Rolston ** Joseph Ruskin ** Leon Russom ** W. Morgan Sheppard ** Christian Slater ** Joel Swetow ** Faran Tahir ** Keone Young ** William Wellman, Jr. * Production ** J.J. Abrams, executive producer, director ** Michael Giacchino, composer ** Alex Kurtzman, co-executive producer, director ** Roberto Orci, co-executive producer ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' * In addition, the stories and their characters were also directly referenced a number of times. See Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking Glass. ;Crossover performers * Brian George (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) * Whoopi Goldberg (1999 TV movie; Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) * Christopher Lloyd (1999 TV movie) * Colm Meaney (Alice) * Clive Revill (1987 film) * Frank Welker (2010 film) ''At the Mountains of Madness'' by H.P. Lovecraft * Shoggoth ''Alien'' * Syl * Natasha Yar (loosely based on the character Pvt. Vasquez – Jenette Goldstein – in Aliens) ;Crossover performers * Brad Dourif (Alien Resurrection) * Idris Elba (Prometheus) * Jenette Goldstein (Aliens) * Leland Orser (Alien Resurrection) * Ron Perlman (Alien Resurrection) * Mark Rolston (Aliens) * Winona Ryder (Alien Resurrection) ;Production * Steve Burg (concept artist, AVP: Alien vs. Predator, Prometheus, Alien: Covenant) * John M. Dwyer (set decorator, Alien Resurrection) * John Eaves (model maker, Alien³) * Richard Edlund (visual effects producer, Alien³) * Jerry Goldsmith (composer, Alien) * James Horner (composer, Aliens) * Damon Lindelof (co-writer, Prometheus) * John Logan (writer, Alien: Covenant) * Richard J. Anobile (publication editor, Alien) * Joe Viskocil (pyrotechnics supervisor, Alien Resurrection) * Hunter/Gratzner Industries, Inc. (VFX company, Alien Resurrection) * Viewpoint DataLabs International, Inc. (VFX company, Alien3) ''Babylon 5'' * See main article: Babylon 5 ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor * flux capacitance * McFly ;Crossover performers * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson * Jeff O'Haco * Ivy Bethune * Sachi Parker * Frank Welker * Roger Jackson ;Production * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Andy Probert, concept artist * Drew Struzan, Poster artist * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects * Universal Studios, production company ''Batman'' * Androbin Batman * Gotham City * Gotham City Bats * The title for the episode . ;Crossover performers * Ian Abercrombie (Birds of Prey) * Stanley Adams (Batman (1960s series)) * Michael Ansara (Batman: The Animated Series) * Rene Auberjonois (Batman Forever; Super Friends; Justice League) * Diedrich Bader (The Batman; Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Adrienne Barbeau (Batman: The Animated Series) * Michael Bell (The Batman) * Victor Brandt (The Batman) * Clancy Brown (The Batman; Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Ray Buktenica (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Roger C. Carmel (Batman (1960s series)) * Seymour Cassel (Batman (1960s series)) * Melinda Clarke (Gotham) * Joan Collins (Batman (1960s series)) * Jeffrey Combs (The New Batman Adventures; The Batman; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Gotham) * Elisha Cook (Batman (1960s series)) * Robert Costanzo (Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Batman: Arkham Origins) * Yvonne Craig (Batman (1960s series)) * Brett Cullen (Gotham) * Billy Curtis (Batman (1960s series)) * Olivia d'Abo (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Daniel Davis (Gotham) * Michael Dorn (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Phyllis Douglas (Batman (1960s series)) * Robin Atkin Downes (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Batman: Year One; Batman vs. Robin) * Larry Drake (Batman Beyond) * James Frain (Gotham) * Ben Gage (Batman (1960s series)) * Brian George (Batman: Gotham Knight; Batman: Under the Red Hood; Beware the Batman; Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * John Glover (Batman: The Animated Series; Batman and Robin) * Frank Gorshin (Batman (1960s series); Batman (1966 film)) * Bruce Greenwood (Batman: Under the Red Hood; Batman: Gotham by Gaslight) * Bob Gunton (The Batman) * Sid Haig (Batman (1960s series)) * Tom Hardy (The Dark Knight Rises) * Lloyd Haynes (Batman (1960s series)) * Marianna Hill (Batman (1960s series)) * James Horan (Batman: Arkham Series) * Jason Isaacs (Batman: Under the Red Hood) * Sherry Jackson (Batman (1960s series)) * Jim Jansen (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Roy Jenson (Batman (1960s series)) * Hubie Kerns, Sr. (Batman (1960s series)) * Ted Knight * Nancy Kovack (Batman (1960s series)) * Caroline Lagerfelt (Gotham) * Loren Lester (Batman: Arkham Knight) * Jon Lormer (Batman (1960s series)) * Victor Lundin (Batman (1960s series)) * Theo Marcuse (Batman (1960s series)) * Jason Marsden (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt; The Batman; Batman: Gotham Knight; Beware the Batman) * Neal McDonough (Batman: Assault on Arkham) * Michael McKean (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns) * Lee Meriwether (Batman (1960s series); Batman (1966 film); Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Dina Meyer (Birds of Prey) * Lawrence Montaigne (Batman (1960s series)) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Jennifer Morrison (Batman: Hush) * Joe Morton, Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League) * Diana Muldaur (Batman: The Animated Series) * Charles Napier (The Batman) * Julie Newmar (Batman (1960s series); Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt; Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders; Batman vs. Two-Face) * Nolan North (Batman: Arkham Series; Batman: Assault on Arkham) * Jerry O'Connell (The Batman, Batman: Hush) * Leslie Parrish (Batman (1960s series)) * Michael Pataki (Batman (1960s series)) * Victor Paul (Batman (1960s series)) * Gil Perkins (Batman (1960s series)) * Ron Perlman (Batman: The Animated Series; The Batman; Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Chris Pine (photo in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Richard Poe (Gotham) * Danny Pudi (Powerless) * Bumper Robinson (The Batman; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Batman: Arkham Origins) * Rebecca Romijn (Batman: Hush) * Stephen Root (Batman: Year One) * Julia Rose (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Diane Salinger (Batman Returns) * George Sawaya (Batman (1960s series) ) * Lou Scheimer (''The New Adventures of Batman) * Vincent Schiavelli (Batman Returns) * Dwight Schultz (Batman: Under the Red Hood; Batman: Arkham Knight) * Armin Shimerman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Kurtwood Smith (Beware the Batman) * William Shatner (Batman vs. Two-Face) * Alexander Siddig (Gotham) * Todd Stashwick (Gotham) * Maury Sterling (Batman: Hush) * Joel Swetow (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Keith Szarabajka (The Dark Knight) * George Takei * Fred Tatasciore (Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Batman: Arkham Series; Batman Ninja) * Malachi Throne (Batman (1960s series)) * Tony Todd (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Tasia Valenza (Batman: Arkham Series) * Tracey Walter (Batman (1989 film)) * David Warner (Batman: The Animated Series) * Frank Welker * Peter Weller (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns) * Wil Wheaton (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Grace Lee Whitney (Batman (1960s series)) * Rainn Wilson (Batman: Hush) * William Windom (Batman: The Animated Series) * Keone Young (The Batman) * Bill Zuckert (Batman (1960s series)) ;Production * Robert Butler, director (Batman (1960s series)) * Murray Golden, director (Batman (1960s series)) * Stephen Kandel, writer (Batman (1960s series)) * Max Kleven, stunt coordinator (Batman Returns) * Ve Neill, makeup supervisor (Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin) * Robert Sparr, director (Batman (1960s series)) * Filmation, background music for The New Adventures of Batman, some lifted from * Viewpoint DataLabs International, Inc. (VFX company, Batman Returns) Battlestar Galactica (1978-2012) * See main article: Battlestar Galactica The Big Bang Theory (2007-2019) :See also: Main article The Big Bang Theory * Stuart ;Crossover performers * LeVar Burton * Keith Carradine * Brian George * Mark Harelik * * Pasha Lychnikoff * Christopher Lloyd * Adam Nimoy * Leonard Nimoy * Jerry O'Connell * William Shatner * Brent Spiner * George Takei * Wil Wheaton ;Production *CBS Consumer Products *CBS Studios ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * * ''The Blues Brothers'' * (registry) ;Crossover performers * James Avery * Bobby Bass * Bill Couch, Sr. * Henry Gibson * Freddie Hice * Charles Napier * Christopher Neame * Victor Paul * Deep Roy * Paul Stader ;Production * Universal Studios, production company ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies ** Journal of Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies * Banzai Pipeline Surfboard * * BBI-993 * Bhigbout Aen * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of ** ** ** * Emi Linzordo * Lectroid Attack! * Oh Kohnr * Oscillation overthruster .}} * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Planet 10 Shipping * Planet Ten * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * Whorfin Dax * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion * * Wor Feighn ;Crossover performers * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production * Greg Jein * Denise Okuda ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' * In , an editorial note to Herbert Rossoff (Armin Shimerman) reads "no one would believe that a cheerleader could kill vampires". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ;Crossover performers * Ian Abercrombie * Vaughn Armstrong * Miriam Flynn * Bonita Friedericy * Scott Hamm * Richard Herd * Dominic Keating * Jeff Kober * Mark Metcalf * Joel Grey * Harry Groener * Glenn Morshower * Steve Rankin * Richard Riehle * Vincent Schiavelli * Armin Shimerman * Jimmie F. Skaggs * Brian Thompson * Ken Thorley * Harris Yulin ;Production * James Contner, director * James Whitmore, Jr., director ''Calvin and Hobbes'' * Hobbes ''Car 54, Where Are You? * CAR 54-Q ;Crossover performers * Lee Arenberg (film) * Roger C. Carmel (series) * Don Keefer (series) ''Casablanca * Blue Parrot Café * ''Catch 22'' * Daneeka * I. McWatt * I. Moodus * I. Orr * T. Snowdon ''Cheers'' * Morn * * * ;Crossover performers * Kirstie Alley * Diedrich Bader * Ted Danson (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Peri Gilpin (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Kelsey Grammer * Christopher Lloyd * John Mahoney (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Bebe Neuwirth * Maurice Roëves * Brent Spiner ''Cloverfield'' * Tagruato * Slusho ;Production * J.J. Abrams ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Columbo'' * In , Odo utters "One more thing" and "All part of a routine investigation", both catchphrases of the titular character. ;Crossover performers * Ian Abercrombie * Lee Arenberg * Karen Austin * Barbara Baldavin * Arthur Batanides * Kristin Bauer * Ed Begley, Jr. * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Robert Brown * Paul Carr * Kim Cattrall * John Chandler * George Coe * Robert Costanzo * Daniel Davis * Walker Edmiston * Samantha Eggar * Robert Ellenstein * Van Epperson * Brioni Farrell * John Fiedler * Fionnula Flanagan * Robert Foxworth * Spencer Garrett * James Gregory * Molly Hagan * Mariette Hartley * Alex Henteloff * Michael Horton * Susan Howard * David Huddleston * Morgan Jones * Stanley Kamel * Don Keefer * Sally Kellerman * Richard Kiley * Walter Koenig * Richard Libertini * Joanne Linville * Stephen Liska * Isabel Lorca * Jon Lormer * Laurence Luckinbill * William Lucking * Charles Macaulay * Stephen Macht * Mark Margolis * Brian Markinson * Steven Marlo * Kenneth Mars * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Ed McCready * Ricardo Montalban * Byron Morrow * Obi Ndefo * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * France Nuyen * Tricia O'Neil * Randy Oglesby * Jimmy Ortega * Michael Pataki * Nehemiah Persoff * Clive Revill * Richard Riehle * Edwin Rochelle * George Sawaya * William Shatner * Jack Shearer * James B. Sikking * Sandra Smith * Paul Sorensen * Herschel Sparber * Maury Sterling * Dean Stockwell * Michael Strong * Vic Tayback * Kenneth Tobey * Lou Wagner * Garry Walberg * Robert Walker * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * William Wintersole * Celeste Yarnall * Anthony Zerbe * Bill Zuckert ;Production * Robert Butler, director * Joseph D'Agosta, associate producer * John M. Dwyer, set decorator * John T. Dugan, writer * Harvey Hart, director * Norman Lloyd, director * Vincent McEveety, director * Leo Penn, director ''Dark Star'' * Phoenix Cluster ''Dick Tracy'' (1990) * Diet Smith Corporation ;Crossover performers * Hamilton Camp * Seymour Cassel * Robert Costanzo * Walker Edmiston * Mike Hagerty * Chuck Hicks * Ed McCready * Colm Meaney * Michael J. Pollard * Bert Remsen * John Schuck * Paul Sorvino * Ian Wolfe ;Production * Doug Drexler, special character makeup (Academy Award co-winner) * Lou Elias, stunts * Anthony Fredrickson, lab manager * Robert Herron, stunt double * Kris Krosskove, assistant cameraman ''Dirty Pair'' * The Egg * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (person) * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Kei/Yuri submodule * Kei/Yuri Therapy Unit * Keimium * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (person) * Yuri (Kana) * Yurium * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens as "The two cute girls with the big guns" ''Disney'' * Disneyium ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' * See main article: Doctor Who ''Dune'' * Arakis Prime * Gedi Prime ;Crossover performers * Brad Dourif * Virginia Madsen * Patrick Stewart * Dean Stockwell ;Production * Universal Studios, production company ''Field of Dreams'' * The Buck Bokai baseball card includes the phrase "If you build it, they will come" ''The Firesign Theatre'' * Groat cluster ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite ''A Fistful of Dollars'' * ''The Flintstones'' * Townof Bedrock ;Crossover performers * Kirstie Alley (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * John Cho (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * Joan Collins (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * James Darren (classic series) * Walker Edmiston (classic series) ;Production * Universal Studios, production company (1994 film, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D * Krellide power cell ;Crossover performers * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Gall Force'' * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''G.I. Joe'' * In , the Academy flight trainer bore a (too small to be seen on-screen) Cobra logo from G.I. Joe as a nose marking. ;Crossover performers * Michael Bell (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 series)) * Clancy Brown (G.I. Joe: Renegades) * Roger C. Carmel (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 series)) * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (G.I. Joe: Retaliation) * Loren Lester (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 series)) * Jason Marsden (G.I. Joe: Renegades) * Frank Welker (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 series)) * Keone Young (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 series)) ;Production * Paramount Pictures, production company (G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra; G.I. Joe: Retaliation) ''Gilligan's Island'' * (dedication plaque) * Gilli Gann * * ;Crossover performers * Stanley Adams * Frank Corsentino * Mickey Morton * Nehemiah Persoff * Janos Prohaska * K.L. Smith ;Production * Oliver Crawford, writer * Larry Dobkin, director * Gerald Fried, composer * David P. Harmon, writer / script consultant * Tony Leader, director * Gene Nelson, director * Robert Scheerer, director ''Gulliver's Travels'' * Alpha Laputa IV ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Dent Arthur Dent * Douglas Adams * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation * * Dentium * Zaphod * Zaphod sector Hogan's Heroes (1965-1971) * Colonel Klink ;Crossover performers * Barbara Babcock * Whit Bissell * Roger C. Carmel * John Crawford * Marj Dusay * Marianna Hill * Arlene Martel * Lawrence Montaigne * Charles Napier * Leslie Parrish * Willard Sage * James B. Sikking * Karen Steele * Malachi Throne ;Production * Rolland M. Brooks, art director (Desilu) * Marc Daniels, guest director, performer * Jerry Fielding, music composer * Desilu/Paramount Studios, filming location companies ''Honneamise (Oneamisu) No Tsubasa (The Wings of Honneamise) * Oneamisu Campus ''The Hunt for Red October (1990) An Earth Cold War movie distributed by Paramount Pictures. * Federation defense pod * Project 705 * Submarine ;Crossover performers * Gates McFadden ;Production * John Eaves, model maker * Judy Elkins, motion control camera assistant * Ron Gress, model painter * Gregory Jein, model maker * Bruce MacRae, model maker * Alan McFarland, miniature effects lighting * Scott Schneider, production assistant * Boss Film Studios, visual effects company ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''James Bond'' * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holonovels * Vodka martini, "stirred, not shaken" * The episode is basically a parody of the James Bond franchise. * In , a busty female android (played by Marlys Burdette), wearing a red dress, has the identification number "007" on her neck piece, possibly an in-joke reference to the Bond films. ;Crossover performers * Vijay Amritraj (Octopussy) * Daniel Benzali (A View to a Kill) * Steven Berkoff (Octopussy) * Ed Bishop (Diamonds are Forever) * Barbara Bouchet (unofficial Bond parody film Casino Royale (1967)) * Bernie Casey (unofficial Bond film Never Say Never Again) * Dick Crockett (Diamonds are Forever) * Walter Gotell (From Russia with Love; The Spy Who Loved Me; Moonraker; For Your Eyes Only; Octopussy; A View to a Kill; The Living Daylights) * Sid Haig (Diamonds are Forever) * Teri Hatcher (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Christopher Held (Diamonds are Forever) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (License to Kill) * Famke Janssen (GoldenEye) * Marc Lawrence (Diamonds are Forever; The Man with the Golden Gun) * Pasha Lychnikoff (GoldenEye) * John Rhys-Davies (The Living Daylights) * Vincent Schiavelli (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Orson Welles (unofficial Bond parody film Casino Royale (1967)) * Michelle Yeoh (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Anthony Zerbe (License to Kill) ;Production * Ken Adam (production designer) * Stuart Baird (editor, Casino Royale (2006), Skyfall) * John Logan (writer, Skyfall, Spectre) ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets * G. Jetson ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers * Ian Abercrombie * Laura Albert * * Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi * Katy Boyer * Billy Brown * Jophery C. Brown * Todd Bryant * Bobby Burns * David Cadiente * Tory Christopher * Danny Downey * Chris Durand * Jared S. Eddo * Gary Epper * Richard Epper * Bruce French * Mark Ginther * Mark Harelik * Marjean Holden * James Horan * Lisa Hoyle * Tommy J. Huff * Harry Hutchinson * Harvey Jason * Keii Johnston * Steve Kelso * Richard Kiley * Wayne King, Jr. * Dorian Kingi * Henry Kingi, Sr. * Diana R. Lupo * Tom Lupo * Jason Marsden * J. Patrick McCormack * Dustin Meier * Rich Minga * Tom Morga * Hugh Aodh O'Brien * Linda Park * Manny Perry * Charlie Picerni * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Steve Picerni * J.P. Romano * Jimmy Romano * Pat Romano * R.A. Rondell * Robin Sachs * Jacqueline Schultz * Geno Silva * Lou Simon * Brian Stewart * Patricia Tallman * Cameron Thor * William Washington * Gary J. Wayton ;Production * Dean Gates, make-up lab * Barbara Harris, voice casting / ADR voice casting * John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director * Pat Romano, stunt coordinator * Matt Winston, puppeteer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation * Universal Studios, production company ''Known Space'' * Looney Tunes * * Elmer Fudd * Sufferin'sucat * Averyonium * Daffyduckium * Duckdodgers * Jonesium ''M*A*S*H'' M*A*S*H is an oft-referenced movie and show in Star Trek. Its unit number, 4077, was frequently used on viewscreens and computer readouts. * Hawkeye * Margaret Houlihan * B.J. Hunnicutt * * Frances J. Mulcahey * Kellye Nakahara * Walter O'Reilley * Benjamin Franklin Pierce * Sherman T. Potter * Charles E. Winchester * 4077 references ** The topmost section of the cryonics satellite was labeled 4077 and Starbase 4077 was labeled on a star chart. ( ) ** An "Autonomic Functions Warning (4077)" is displayed on the medical computer. ( ) ** During the test of Timicin's device, a computer displays "Composite sensor analysis - 4077." The reference has special significance in this episode because guest star David Ogden Stiers was a regular on M*A*S*H for much of the series. ( ) ** The "Composite Sensor Analysis - 4077" graphic was re-used on a console in main engineering. ( ) ** The anti-time subspace distortion that appeared in the Devron system had a distortion in the range of 4,077,000 millicochranes. ( ) ** Scan Analysis 4077 is displayed on the computer display of the subspace divergence field. ( ) ** The Doctor analyzes Harry Kim's DNA, which is displayed on a monitor as Biomolecular Scan 4077. ( ) ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois (movie) * Rosalind Chao * James Cromwell * Sally Kellerman (movie) * Johnny Haymer * James Saito * Rick Sawaya * John Schuck (movie) * Warren Stevens * David Ogden Stiers ''The Magnificent Seven'' * Britt * Chris Brynner * Bernardo Calvera * * Vin * ;Crossover performers * John A. Alonzo * Whit Bissell * Joseph Ruskin ''Magnum PI'' * Magnumium PI ;Crossover performers * Corbin Bernsen (2018 series) * James Doohan (1980 series) * Robert Ito (1980 series) * Clive Revill (1980 series) * Carolyn Seymour (1980 series) * Orson Welles (1980 series) ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Del Floria's Tailor Shop ;Crossover performers * David Armstrong * Cal Bolder * Peter Brocco * Roger C. Carmel * Joan Collins * Elisha Cook * Dick Crockett * Tom Curtis * Noel De Souza * James Doohan * Robert Ellenstein * Sharyn Hillyer * Rex Holman * John Hoyt * David Hurst * Jill Ireland * Nancy Kovack * Paul Lambert * Theodore Marcuse * William Marshall * Dallas Mitchell * Lawrence Montaigne * Ricardo Montalban * Leonard Nimoy * David Opatoshu * Jack Palance * Jack Perkins * Madlyn Rhue * Mark Richman * Alfred Ryder * George Sawaya * William Shatner * Roy Sickner ''Marx Brothers * Groucho * Grouchoian * Zeppo * Harpo * Chico * Freedonia ''The Manchurian Candidate'' * Manchurian test ''Max Headroom'' * Maxwell Headroom ;Crossover performers * Matt Frewer ''Men in Black'' * The Division 6 referenced in ;Crossover performers * Alice Eve (Men in Black 3) * Clancy Brown (Men in Black: The Series) * Chris Hemsworth (Men in Black: International) * Jennifer Lien (Men in Black: The Series) * Charles Napier (Men in Black: The Series) * Carel Struycken (Men in Black (film)) * David Warner (Men in Black: The Series) ''Metropolis'' * Maschinenmensch ''Muppets'' * Kermit T. Frog * Miss Piggy ;Crossover performers * F. Murray Abraham (Muppets from Space) * Jason Alexander (Muppets Tonight) * LeVar Burton (The Muppets Go Hollywood) * Whoopi Goldberg (Muppets Tonight; It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie; A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa; The Muppets (film)) * Leonard Nimoy (Muppets Tonight) * William Shatner (Muppets Tonight) * Sarah Silverman (The Muppets (film)) * George Takei (Muppets Tonight) * Frank Welker (Muppet Babies (1984)) * Orson Welles (The Muppet Movie; The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years) ''My Neighbor Totoro'' * Totoro ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * See main article: Mystery Science Theater 3000 ''National Lampoon's Animal House'' * Worf's smashing of Geordi La Forge's lute in (episode title) ;Crossover performers * Bruce McGill * John Vernon, father of Kate Vernon ''Our Man Flint'' * ''Paradise Lost'' * In addition, the poem was also referenced directly. ''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) The alien studio model featured in this American science fiction horror comedy film made several later appearances in the Star Trek television franchise. * Promellian battle cruiser ( ) * Skrreean ship ( ) * Noggra's shuttle ( ) * Alien ship ( ) ;Production * Steve Burg, production designer, studio model builder * Ron Thornton, studio model builder * David Stipes (as "David Stipes Productions"), VFX supervisor ''The Prisoner'' * Ranma Nibunnoichi (Ranma ½) * Nanite component: Ranma ½ gyro block * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''Ren and Stimpy'' * Hoex * Hoek IV * Spumco * Surmak Hoek * Surmak Ren * Surmak Stimson ''seaQuest DSV'' (1993-1996) * ;Crossover performers * Rachael Harris * Richard Herd * Christopher James Miller * Marco Sanchez * Raphael Sbarge * William Shatner * W. Morgan Sheppard * Cameron Thor * Frank Welker * Parker Whitman ;Production * Ben Betts, video engineer * Robert Bonchune, digital artist * Joe Conti, digital artist * James Contner, director * Carleton Eastlake, co-executive producer * John Eaves, storyboard artist * Les Landau, director * Naren Shankar, associate producer * Jesús Salvador Treviño, director * Amblin Imaging, digital visual effects company * Universal Studios, production company ''Sherlock Holmes'' * ;Crossover performers * F. Murray Abraham (US TV show Elementary) * Iris Bahr (US TV show Elementary) * Emily Bergl (US TV show Elementary) * Casey Biggs (US TV show Elementary) * Benedict Cumberbatch (BBC TV show Sherlock) * Olivia d'Abo (US TV show Elementary) * Dominic Keating (made-for-TV movie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes) * William Sadler (US TV show Elementary) * Faran Tahir (US TV show Elementary) ;Production * Robert Hewitt Wolfe (co-executive producer, US TV show Elementary) ''Snagglepuss'' * Exitstageleft ''Snow White'' * ''The Sopranos'' * Mazarite (make-up) ''Soylent Green'' * Soylent ;Crossover performers * Whit Bissell * Roy Jenson * Celia Lovsky * Brock Peters * Leigh Taylor-Young ''Spaced'' In , Kirk tells Spock to "Skip to the end!", quoting the popular line from Spaced. This was included by Spaced and Beyond writer Simon Pegg. ''Star Wars'' * See main article: Star Wars ''Superman'' * Kryptonite ;Crossover performers * Lee Arenberg (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Diedrich Bader (Superman: Unbound) * Felecia M. Bell (Smallville) * Robert Beltran (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Earl Boen (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Peter Brocco (Adventures of Superman) * Roy Brocksmith (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jayne Brook (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) * Clancy Brown (Superman: The Animated Series) * LeVar Burton (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) * K Callan (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Hamilton Camp (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joseph Campanella (Superboy; Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Anthony Caruso (Adventures of Superman) * Julie Cobb (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Elisha Cook (Adventures of Superman) * Jeff Corey (Superman and the Mole-Men) * Billy Curtis (Superman and the Mole-Men; Adventures of Superman; The Adventures of Superpup) * Denise Crosby (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Mary Crosby (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * John Crawford (Adventures of Superman) * Cliff DeYoung (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Larry Dobkin (Adventures of Superman) * Robin Atkin Downes (All-Star Superman) * Paul Eiding (The Death of Superman; Reign of the Supermen) * Bill Erwin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Paul Fix (Adventures of Superman) * John Fleck (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jonathan Frakes (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Brian George (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) * John Glover (Smallville) * Frank Gorshin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jerry Hardin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Teri Hatcher (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; Smallville) * J.G. Hertzler (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tony Jay (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James W. Jansen (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Salome Jens (Superboy) * Don Keefer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Persis Khambatta (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Patrick Kilpatrick (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Ted Knight (The New Adventures of Superman;The Adventures of Superboy) * Clyde Kusatsu (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Frank Langella (Superman Returns) * Norman Large (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Gary Lockwood (Superboy) * Kristanna S. Loken (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Kenneth Mars (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Charles Maxwell (Adventures of Superman) * J. Patrick McCormack (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Michael McKean (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; Smallville) * Dick Miller (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Phil Morris (Smallville) * Joe Morton, Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Leonard Mudie (Adventures of Superman) * Bill Mumy (Superboy) * George Murdock (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; Smallville) * Charles Napier (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Nolan North (Superman vs. The Elite) * Jerry O'Connell (The Death of Superman; Reign of the Supermen; Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) * Alan Oppenheimer (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) * Vic Perrin (Adventures of Superman) * Michelle Phillips (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Robert Picardo (Smallville) * Michael J. Pollard (Superboy) * Harve Presnell (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Clive Revill (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Charles Rocket (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Mark Rolston (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Rebecca Romijn (The Death of Superman; Reign of the Supermen) * Stephen Root (Superman: Unbound) * Carl Saxe (Adventures of Superman) * William Schallert (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Dwight Schultz (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tracy Scoggins (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Rekha Sharma (Smallville) * Dean Stockwell (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joel Swetow (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (Superboy) * Fred Tatasciore (All-Star Superman; Superman vs. The Elite) * Brian Thompson (Superboy) * Kenneth Tigar (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tony Todd (Smallville; Reign of the Supermen) * Liz Vassey (Superboy) * Gwynyth Walsh (Smallville) * Ray Walston (Superboy) * David Warner (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Beverly Washburn (Superman and the Mole-Men) * Rainn Wilson (Reign of the Supermen) * Ray Wise (Superman: Doomsday) ;Production * Reza Badiyi, director (Superboy) * Robert Butler, director, executive producer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James Contner, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James L. Conway, director (Smallville) * Alexander Courage, composer (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) * Mel Efros, producer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Fred Freiberger, writer (Superboy) * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects * Robert Justman, assistant director (Adventures of Superman) * Winrich Kolbe, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Les Landau, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joseph L. Scanlan, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Bryan Singer, director, writer, producer (Superman Returns) * Mike Vejar, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) ''The Three Stooges'' * Stoogeium * Moe Howard ''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy'' * Elim Garak * ;Crossover performers * Benedict Cumberbatch * Tom Hardy ''The Twilight Zone'' In , said "Sounds like an old episode of ''The Twilight Zone" in response to the Vulcans' crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan, and George Takei have all appeared in ''The Twilight Zone episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson, and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist, and Tony Leader have also worked on The Twilight Zone. ;Crossover performers * Leslie Ackerman (1985 series) * Stanley Adams * Jason Alexander (2002 series) * John Anderson * David Armstrong * Barry Atwater * Karen Austin (1985 series) * Adrienne Barbeau (1985 series) * Bobby Bass (1985 series) * Arthur Batanides * Paul Baxley * Bonnie Beecher * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Peter Brocco (original series; Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Hamilton Camp (1985 series) * Anthony Call * Seymour Cassel * Larry Cedar (Twilight Zone: The Movie) * John Cho (2019 series) * Clifton Collins, Jr. (2002 series) * Jeffrey Combs (2002 series) * Paul Comi * Elisha Cook (1985 series) * Robert Costanzo (1985 series) * John Crawford * James Cromwell (1985 series) * Ben Cross (1985 series) * Billy Curtis (1985 series) * Olivia d'Abo (2002 series) * James Daly * Anthony De Longis (1985 series) * Cliff DeYoung (1985 series) * James Doohan * Ellen Albertini Dow (1985 series) * Lou Elias * Bill Erwin * Terry Farrell (1985 series) * John Fiedler * Paul Fix * Louise Fletcher (1985 series) * Michael Forest * Meg Foster (1985 series) * James Frain (2019 series) * Jonathan Frakes (1985 series) * Henry Gibson (1985 series) * John Glover (1985 series) * Gerrit Graham (1985 series) * James Gregory * Jerry Hardin (1985 series) * John Harmon * Mariette Hartley * Chuck Hicks * Rex Holman * Clegg Hoyt * John Hoyt * Sherry Jackson * Don Keefer * Richard Kiley (1985 series) * Robert Knepper (1985 series) * Ted Knight * Jeff Kober (1985 series) * Paul Lambert * Wallace Langham (1985 series; 2002 series) * Robert Lansing * John Larroquette (Twilight Zone: The Movie; 2019 series) * James Lashly (1985 series) * Richard Libertini (1985 series) * Joanne Linville * Norman Lloyd (1985 series) * Felix Locher * Jon Lormer * Celia Lovsky * Ken Lynch * Gene Lyons * Theo Marcuse * Brian Markinson (2002 series) * Kenneth Mars (1985 series) * Joan Marshall * Sarah Marshall * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin (original series; 1985 series) * Stephen McHattie (1985 series) * Oliver McGowan * Robert Duncan McNeill (1985 series) * Joseph Mell * Dick Miller (Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Byron Morrow * Bill Mumy (original series; Twilight Zone: The Movie; 2002 series) * George Murdock * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Susan Oliver * David Opatoshu * Frank Overton * Michael Pataki * Jack Perkins * Vic Perrin * Nehemiah Persoff * Lori Petty (1985 series) * Ethan Phillips (1985 series) * Phillip Pine * Bill Quinn (Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Thalmus Rasulala * Clive Revill (1985 series) * Peter Mark Richman * Andrew Robinson (1985 series) * Joseph Ruskin * Tim Russ (1985 series) * William Sargent * William Schallert (original series; Twilight Zone: The Movie; 1985 series) * Georgia Schmidt (1985 series) * Robert Schenkkan (1985 series) * Charles Seel * Carolyn Seymour (1985 series) * William Shatner * Jimmie F. Skaggs (1985 series) * Patricia Smith * Abraham Sofaer * Brent Spiner (1985 series) * Warren Stevens (original series; 1985 series) * Dean Stockwell (original series; 1985 series) * Liam Sullivan * George Takei * Barbara Tarbuck (1985 series) * Mark L. Taylor (1985 series) * Susanna Thompson (2002 series) * Kenneth Tobey (1985 series) * Brian Tochi (1985 series) * Harry Townes * Nana Visitor (1985 series) * Jeff Yagher (1985 series) * Biff Yeager (1985 series) * Garry Walberg * Gwynyth Walsh (1985 series) * Fritz Weaver (original series; 1985 series) * Titus Welliver (2002 series) * James Whitmore, Jr. (1985 series) * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * Ian Wolfe * Meg Wyllie ;Production * Ira Steven Behr, writer / producer (2002 series) * Hans Beimler, writer (2002 series) * Jerome Bixby, writer * Robert Butler, director * James Crocker, writer / producer (2002 series) * Harlan Ellison, writer (1985 series) * Jonathan Frakes, director (2002 series) * Brent V. Friedman, writer (2002 series) * David Gerrold, writer (1985 series) * Robert Gist, director * Murray Golden, associate producer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer (original series; Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Gerrit Graham, writer (1985 series) * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Gregory Jein, model builder (Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Winrich Kolbe, director (2002 series) * Allan Kroeker, director (1985 series; 2002 series) * Tony Leader, director * Allison Liddi, director (2002 series) * Paul Lynch, director (1985 series) * Richard Matheson, writer * Gerd Oswald, director (1985 series) * Ralph Senensky, director * Jerry Sohl, writer * Fred Steiner, composer * Theodore Sturgeon, writer (1985 series) * Bradley Thompson, writer (2002 series) * David Weddle, writer (2002 series) * Albert Whitlock, matte painting consultant (Twilight Zone: The Movie) * Robert Hewitt Wolfe, writer (2002 series) U-571 (2000) A World War II movie. * Type VII submarine * Submarine ;Crossover performers * Terrence 'T.C.' Carson * Dave Power ;Production * Universal Studios (production company) ''Urusei Yatsura'' * Anbo-jyutsu * Benten Vek * Delphoidia moroboshi * Delphoidia moroboshi lum * Lum District * Oceosauroida mendo * Oceosauroida mendo shinobu * Oceosauroida mendo shutaro * Oniboshi lum * Oniboshi lum ran * Oniobshi benten * * Tomobiki City * University of Tomobiki * * Urusei Yatsura (direct mention) ''The War of the Worlds'' * Grover's Mill * ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois (1988 radio drama; 2015 stage show) * John Colicos (1988 TV series) * Michael Dorn (2015 stage show) * Jerry Hardin (1994 radio drama) * Walter Koenig (2015 stage show) * Gates McFadden (1994 radio drama) * Leonard Nimoy (1994 radio drama) * Linda Park (2015 stage show) * Tim Russ (2015 stage show) * Dwight Schultz (1994 radio drama) * Armin Shimerman (1994 radio drama; 2015 stage show) * Brent Spiner (1994 radio drama) * Patrick Stewart (2011 video game) * George Takei * Tom Virtue (1994 radio drama) * Wil Wheaton (1994 radio drama; 2015 stage show) * Orson Welles (1938 radio drama) ;Production * John de Lancie, director (1994 radio drama) * Paramount Pictures, production company (2005 film) ''The West Wing'' * Celestial Navigation * Charles Young * Claudia Craig * Emi Linzordo (died from a sudden arboreal stop) * J. Bartlett * J. Lyman * L. McGarry * Mister Willis of Ohio * S. Seaborn * T. Ziegler ;Crossover performers * Ed Begley, Jr. * Corbin Bernsen * Beau Billingslea * John Billingsley * Rosalind Chao * George Coe * James Cromwell * John de Lancie * Paul Eiding * Robert Foxworth * Christopher Lloyd * Jason Isaacs * John Larroquette * Glenn Morshower * Terry O'Quinn * Robert Picardo * Stephen Root * Armin Shimerman * Christian Slater ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie Wings (1927) A silent aviation war movie, this 1927 production was the very first theatrical movie to win the "Best Picture" Academy Award. On the occasion of the studio's 100th anniversary, US$700,000 was spent for an extensive restoration and remastering of the movie, the result of which released in 2012. Originally running for 111 minutes, the restored version reinserted most of the trimmed and deleted scenes, which extended the new version to 144 minutes. * 75 mm Gun M1916 * Fokker D.VII * Renault FT * Sopwith Camel * World War I ;Production * Ben Burtt (sound editor, 2012 restoration) * Paramount Pictures (production company, both original and restored) ''The X-Files'' * Dulmur * Lucsly ;Crossover performers * Casey Biggs * John Billingsley * Brad Dourif * Robert Ito * Penny Johnson * Neal McDonough * Glenn Morshower * Terry O'Quinn * Anthony Rapp * Andrew Robinson * Deep Roy * Kurtwood Smith * Keith Szarabajka * Fred Tatasciore * Tony Todd * Jay Underwood * Frank Welker * Harris Yulin ;Production * 20th Century Fox, production company ''Yogi Bear'' * Yogi (indirectly) Music The Beatles :See also: The Beatles * (dedication plaque) * The title for the episode The Clash * (track on the soundtrack) Fold Zandura * The Steamrunner-class was named for an Alex Jaeger sketch of an USS Streamrunner (sic), which was in turn named for a song by . See for more details. The Kronos Quartet * (track on the soundtrack) Nine Inch Nails * Forrester-Trent Syndrome Frank Sinatra * Siouxsie Sioux * Other * Jean Cougar Mellencamp (to ) * Pancho's Happy Bottom Riding Club * Quayle Canals Northeast (to ) * Vince's Gym * - this code, a common in-joke originating with alumni of California Institute of the Arts, is on a food synthesizer in the mess hall set for the , though it is most visible in a post-credits scene for where the set is redressed as the 's mess hall. Related links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * [[Quotations in Star Trek|Quotations in Star Trek]] de:Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek Category:Star Trek and pop culture